Two Drunken Idiots and Two Satanic Women
by UnbreakableCloaph
Summary: In which Rin is a girl, Hermione is angry 24/7, and Yukio and Ron are drinking buddies. One hell of a ride, don't you think?
1. Chapter 1

Rin walked in the bar, as they had called her to pick Yukio up. It was around noon, and the bar was practically empty. With the exception of Yukio and a red haired man who slumped in his chair, which Rin soon recognized as Yukio's drinking buddy, Ron Weasly. She tiptoed, trying not to anger either man, as they were easily irritable in their drunken stupor.

"Again?" Rin turned to the bartender as she pointed to the two lifeless-looking bodies.

"Yup," he replied, cleaning a glass. "When do you think they'll stop this?"

"I don't think we'll even know that answer," she looked at the mess she'd have to clean up, once again.

She picked up Yukio and draped him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes then started dragging Ron out the door by his legs.

Rin called Hermione, telling her friend that Ron was drunk, _again,_ and Yukio had passed out.

"Dear lord, why did I have to blessed, no, cursed, with these drunken asshats?" Rin muttered to herself as she continued to carry Yukio and drag Ron to her humble abode.

As she half walked, half dragged herself with the extra people piled on top of her, she got some weird looks from people.

"Mom, what's she doing?" She heard a small child whisper to his mother.

"Don't say anything, it's rude," his mother hushed him, trying not to be rude to Rin.

The mom flashed a sympathetic smile to her then glared at her child for making her have to do that. Rin just smiled back knowing this situation like the back of her hand from doing it so often.

As she tried to transport her brother and his friend to her home, she got a call from Hermione.

"Hey, are you at home yet?" Hermione asked, desperation evident in her voice.

"No. I HAVE TO LUG THESE TWO FUCKING BODIES THAT ARE TWICE THE SIZE OF ME TO MY HOUSE! DO YOU THINK I'D GET HOME QUICKLY?!" Rin screamed into her phone, frustrated.

As quickly as her anger had come, it passed. She remembered the first time this happened.

* * *

" _Do you know where they are?" Rin asked, desperation flooding her voice._

" _I don't know! Where do you think they are?" Hermione asked in the same tone as Rin._

" _I just hope they're okay," Rin felt tears come to her eyes out of worry and concern for her brother and her friend._

 _ **No, I have to be strong for Hermione**_ _, she remembered thinking._

" _Let's check this one," Rin came to her senses and pointed to the same bar she had seen Yukio go to before._

" _Okay," Hermione wiped her eyes and started walking in that direction._

Now it was the only bar they had to check when looking for the pair.

-Time skip to when Rin's home-

Rin walked through her door to see Hermione sitting on her couch with her spare key in hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rin asked, sitting down next to Hermione, her voice soft and gentle.

"No! My husband got drunk the very night we got married! And he's getting drunk every night now." Hermione sobbed, thinking it was absolutely hopeless.

"Come on, love. It's okay. We're going to help them and they're going to be okay." Rin murmured, holding Hermione close to her chest.

"Rin, I don't know what I would do without you. I can't understand what I did for your friendship!" Hermione wailed loudly, snuggling into Rin's embrace.

"There, there. Let's go beat their asses, yeah?" Rin laughed, grinning widely.

Hermione wiped her tears and agreed without hesitation. They were going to pound some sense into those idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," Ron smiled like he had done nothing wrong.

"How'd we get here?" Yukio asked.

"I dragged your drunk asses home," Rin spat, narrowing her eyes.

"Why do you do this?! We're always so worried about you!" Hermione yelled at them, tears pricking her eyes again.

"And, Yukio, you never, did this before you met this idiot!" Rin poured all of her anger and worry into her words. Then she turned to Hermione,"No offence."

"None taken because he is!" Venom laced her voice.

Ron looked taken aback. "I am NOT an idiot, Hermione!" he yelled, getting up and walking out of the room.

"YES, FUCKING RUN AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS LIKE YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Rin yelled after him. Then she turned her attention to Yukio. "Now you. Why the fuck did you do that?" She asked very calmly… too calmly.

"I lost control. I'm sorry, Rin. I'll try to be better!" Yukio pleaded, his eyes tearing up.

Rin sighed. Every time he did this, Rin would always concede and let him get away with it. I'm a factor in his drinking problem. I've done nothing to stop it.

"No. You won't try to be better, you fucking will. I don't care if the whole world stops, you will stop this shit. I can't keep running around cleaning up your messes. I don't get how you became like this. Just stop, Yukio. Just stop." Rin said, trying to keep her composure.

Yukio looked down defeated. He got up slowly and took one last look at his sister before leaving the room.

"Hey, those fuckers got what they deserved." Hermione said, nodding feverently.

"I agree. I need to be more assertive. We both do." Rin looked up at Hermione since she was shorter than her.

"I know. But what will we do with them?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. But their kidneys will get to them before we do if we don't enforce more rules." Rin spoke, worry evident in her voice, it etched onto her face.

* * *

"Heyy, baby! Want to head home? Maybe do the dirty deed?" Ron slurred.

Rin gasped.

"Your wife is right here. How could you? AND HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET DRUNK AGAIN SO QUICKLY?!" Rin's voice rose several notches, anger taking over.

"Somehow?" He shrugged and tried to lean on the counter but slid off.

"Woah there," Rin summoned her flames to catch him, having full control only just recently.

"Ron, you need help." Hermione said, taking him from Rin's flame's embrace.

"Noo. Put me back in the blanket!" Ron whined.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Please, don't screw this up." Hermione pleaded, hoping that Ron would stop this madness.

She heard no response. In fact, Ron had promptly fell asleep. Hermione sighed and looked at Rin.

"I'm sorry, babe. I think you guys should crash here. Yukio's already on the couch. You and Ron can take the guest room, okay?" Rin said, sympathizing with Hermione.

"Thanks, Rin. Night." Hermione murmured, carefully bringing Ron to their room.

* * *

Hermione had been in the same situation multiple times, enough to know where everything was. She carefully out Ron to bed, smiling fondly at his sleeping face. He looks like such an angel, so at peace. I miss this Ron. I miss the Ron I married. I miss the real Ron Weasly. With that thought, Hermione walked out of the room and shut the lights off and closed the door, leaving her husband to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Yukio woke up with immense pain in his forehead. As he got up, he remembered last night's events and how badly he screwed up.

"Why am I like this? I keep on hurting Rin. She's so precious to me." Yukio murmured, his head in his hands, his thoughts wandering off to when they were small kids.

* * *

"Rin!" Yukio laughed."I thought we were on the same team!"

They were throwing water balloons with other kids in the neighbourhood and they teamed up together to no one's surprise.

They'd been inseparable ever since Shiro found them together in their mother's arms.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I can't throw a balloon at you!" She laughed back.

"Then that means I can throw one at you!" Yukio crossed his arms, pouting a bit.

"Well you can if you want. But wouldn't you be hurting your sister?" Rin asked, knowing his protective-brother side would kick in.

"Ugh! Why do you always do this to me?" Yukio huffed.

"Because I can!" She exclaimed then threw another water balloon at him.

* * *

"Hey, Rin," Yukio came up the stairs of their shared home, scratching the back of his neck, a nervous tic of his.

"Hey," she said curtly, not looking up from what she was doing. Which was playing with her flames at the moment.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I loose control and I know that I need to stop, but I can't help it. I can't. I try, I really do." Yukio looked down, clearly ashamed of himself.

"I know, Yukio. But, I can't do the same things every time it happens." Rin murmured, embracing her brother, letting him know it would be okay.

"I love you, Rin." Yukio finally said.

"I love you most!" Rin grinned as she ran from him.

"YOU CHEATED!" Yukio screamed as he ran after Rin.

This is just like the old times! He thought.

* * *

Ron awoke to see that Hermione wasn't next to him. He scanned the room, his surroundings unknown. And there it was. The pain.

There was a pounding headache and the bright light burned his eyes. But with what he could see, there was a note on the bedside table.

I went to the grocery story so there's a pill and all you need to do is add water to the coffee pot. I love you.

-Hermione

Ron sighed. He screwed up again, therefore angering Hermione. I can't believe that I did it again. I can't be so stupid. I'm risking everything. But I can't stop.

Ron felt tears running down his eyes. His vision blurred and soon Ron's chest was heaving, the only sound of his heavy breathing in the room.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione said, popping her head through the door.

"Yeah, I'm okay." he replied, drying his tears quickly so Hermione couldn't see.

"Ron, you're obviously not okay, it's written across your face," Hermione took a seat next to him, shifting the weight on the bed.

"I- I'm so sorry. I just- I can't stop myself," he sighed.

"Ron, you need to get help. I'm telling you and I'm completely serious. I'm not going to pick up after your messes." Hermione said.

"I'll try my best." Ron spoke softly.

"Let's do something today, all of us! Yukio, Rin, you and me! It would be fun!" Hermione tried to lighten the mood.

"Knock, knock mother fuckers," Rin yelled while just waltzing in.

"Rin, that probably wasn't the best idea, just walking in like that," Yukio sighed, out of breath from chasing Rin throughout the house.

"What happened between you two?" Ron smiled, trying to push off the moment between him and Hermione.

"Nothing much. I'm just enforcing rules and such!" Rin grinned.

"Hey, how about we all do something fun? That doesn't involve Rin and me trying to kill you two!" Hermione laughed.

"What about Mepphyland?" Yukio asked, looking at

Rin.

"Uh," Ron laughed,"What's that?"

"That sounds just a tad odd," Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! I remember promising Sheimi that we'd go there together!" Rin pointed out. "But she then moved away."

"Didn't she move in with Bon?" Yukio pondered aloud.

"Yeah, I think so," Rin confirmed.

"Who the fuck is Sheimi?" Ron yelled, tired of hearing about some girl.

"Shut up, Ron. Okay, let's head to this, uh, 'Mepphyland'." Hermione said, her words chosen carefully.

"LET'S GO, BITCHES!" Rin screamed.


End file.
